Bubbly
by ChappyGirl
Summary: Yuzu is working in a coffee shop, when she meets Byakuya Kuchiki, and slowly finds herself falling for him. Summary may change.  ByaYuzu. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Disclaimer #2: I do not own Bubbly either.**

**Author's Note: **Each chapter is inspired (and starts out with) a line from the song Bubbly, by Colbie Caillat. I started with the lyrics partway through the song though, cause I like them better. Good song though. Please listen to it.

_The rain is falling on my window pane…_

The chilly autumn breeze blew Yuzu Kurosaki's short hair across her face as she rushed along the back streets towards the small coffee shop where she worked.

A small chime rang as she pushed open the door, eager to get inside and away from the ominous clouds growing outside, threatening rain.

Slipping off her coat, she stepped behind the counter, offering a quick and cheery hello to the tired looking girl placing muffins in a glass display case.

Yuzu had only just started working at the small, out-of –the-way coffee shop on the outskirts of China town, saving up her money to pay for classes at the academy. Her recent move to Canada's west coast had gone well, but she needed money to pursue her dream of becoming a master chef, and the coffee shop was wonderful.

A crack of thunder escaped from the dense gray clouds outside, and the chime on the door rang again. A man in a drenched raincoat stepped up to the counter.

"Hi, I'm Yuzu, how can I help you today?" Yuzu smiled at the man.

"Small coffee"

"Is that all?"

"Small coffee."

"Er, so would that be two small coffees?"

"Small coffee."

Yuzu sighed. It was going to be a long day.

About an hour later, and Yuzu was nearing the end of her shift. Despite a few difficult customers, she kept up her cheery attitude, always looking on the bright side of things.

There was a pause in the flow of customers, and Yuzu took a moment to breath. She looked through the window, noticing the storm clouds still covering the city and the heavy rain pounding on the narrow street outside.

Inside the shop, a fire in the fireplace lent a cozy atmosphere while keeping the dim café warm. Customers lingered in the soft armchairs, unwilling to leave the warmth to step into the cold rain outside the door.

The chime on the door rang again.

A tall man in a raincoat stepped up to the counter, pulling back his hood. He had long black hair that almost seemed to flow, and he was undeniably handsome. His striking features drew the eyes of several women in the room.

Yuzu inhaled sharply. Despite his stunning looks, she was determinded to treat him exactly the same as she treated all her other customers. _Because that's all he is to me_, she thought. _Just another cutomer._

"Hi, I'm Yuzu, how can I help you today?"

The man paused. Yuzu had the feeling he had only really come into the shop to get out of the rain, and was now regretting his choice.

"I will have tea."

"I'm sorry, could you be a bit more specific please?"

"Japanese green tea will be perfectly suitable."

_He doesn't fit in here at all_, Yuzu thought. _He seems totally out of place, too formal for a little place like this._

Yuzu got his tea, doing her best to keep her eyes off him. It wasn't easy.

She finished up, watching him sit down in one of the large armchairs by the fire.

_There_, she thought. _I treated him just like everyone else. Nothing special._

She was pleased. _After all_, she thought, _he doesn't deserve any more than the customer before him. _

The customer before him, in fact, happened to be name Freddy, as he had reminded Yuzu on several occasions. Freddy was just starting his first year of university, and was a regular at the café.

_He was nice enough_, Yuzu thought. _Despite having_… Yuzu wondered how to put it delicately. _Despite having "special" views on hygiene. And skin care._

"Excuse me."

The voice interrupted Yuzu's reverie. She looked up to find the handsome man standing at the counter.

"May I please have some sugar in this?" He held out the cup of tea.

"Sure, Mr..."

"Byakuya Kuchiki."

"I'm Yuzu Kurosaki, by the way."

"You introduced yourself earlier."

"Oh, ahh… sorry, Mr. Kuchiki."

"You may call me Byakuya."

"Alright, umm, thanks." Yuzu looked down. Having so many regulars at the shop, she was used to being on a first name basis with customers. Usually introductions went a bit better than this.

Byakuya returned to his seat by the fire, leaving Yuzu to think. _The introduction could have gone better_, she thought, _but at least I know his name. Byakuya. Byakuya Kuchiki. _

Yuzu looked up at the rain washed window, a small smile appearing on her face.

_The rain is falling on my window pane…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Bubbly.**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. Here's the second chappy. Hope you like it. And about Byakuya and the whole first name thing, I have a reason for that, and I'll try and fit it into one of these chapters. And super thanks to everyone who reviewed. You are really and truly amazing people.**

_But we are hiding in a safer place…_

Byakuya Kuchiki leaned back in the large armchair inside the little café, closing his eyes. The rain pounding the windows was audible over the gentle noise of the shop, and the warmth from the fire lent a quiet cozyness to the atmosphere.

He lifted his tea to his lips, tasting it, and frowned. _Why did I ask for sugar?_ He thought. _I hate sugar in my tea._

He had gotten up without thinking, returning to the counter to ask for the addition to his tea. Once he had reached the counter, he had realized he didn't really know why he returned, and said the first things that came to his mind.

_And now I'm left with this_, Byakuya thought. _Revolting sugary tea._ Such absentmindedness was very unlike him.

He closed his eyes again, pushing the thought from his mind.

Yuzu Kurosaki smiled at the customer standing in front of the counter, looking confused.

"I'm sorry, the raspberry pie isn't quite ready yet, but it's in the oven. If you don't mind taking a seat and waiting a few minutes, I can bring it to you when it's ready?"

The woman behind the counter nodded her agreement, moving off to take a seat by the fire.

Yuzu sighed. The café was pretty informal, and not very well known, but several of today's customers had decided to stay and chat for a while with Yuzu, so the baking had gotten behind schedule.

The woman seemed laid back about the late pie though, so Yuzu doubted that it would be a problem. She assumed that if the woman liked the café despite the delay, that she would soon return and they would be on a first name basis, like most of her customers.

She stared off into space for a few seconds, humming a small tune under her breath.

_Music_, she thought. _That's what this place needs_. She resolved to find something to listen to in the little café.

A small ring from the oven indicated the pie was ready, and Yuzu turned around. Grabbing a pair of oven mitts, she opened the door, lifting out the pie, and a delicious smell filled the air.

She waited a few minutes for it to cool, then lifted a piece out. Transfering the slice quickly onto the plate to avoid a spill, she grabbed the plate and slid out from behind the counter.

Yuzu started off towards the fire, where she could see the woman who ordered the pie sitting not far from Byakuya Kuchiki.

She took a few steps further, looking down to avoid a small coffee table, when something heavy slammed into her back. She stumbled, trying to keep her balance, managing to stay upright by throwing out her hands.

Grabbing the coffee table with one hand, she made a desperate attempt to hold onto the pie, feeling the plate start to slip from her grasp. She tightened her grip, only barely managing to keep her hold on the plate.

In the split second it took all this to happen, she noticed something odd. The plate, which she had managed to keep a hold on, seemed strangely empty. She looked up in dismay.

Yuzu watched in horror as the pie seemed to fly in slow motion, soaring in a high arc through the air, before landing with a final _splat_ on Byakuya Kuchiki's head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Bubbly.**

**Author's Note: Sorry about this chapter. The lyrics sort of are the exact opposite of what happens. Oh well. And the chapter is sort of short. I think the next one should be longer though. And it does get happier.**

_Under the covers stayin' safe and warm…_

Yuzu stared at Byakuya, sitting frozen in his chair, his shocked face standing out from the blur of people behind him.

"Waitress…what…is on my head?"

The question surprised Yuzu, who blurted out "Pie."

"I…see." Byakuya's voice was cold as ice. He rose, turned his back on her, and strode away in the direction of the men's room at the back of the shop, the pie still on his head.

Yuzu's bottom lip trembled. She was torn between crying and the mad desire to laugh. She'd never had anything like this happen in the time she'd worked at the shop. She had absolutely no idea what to do.

A short while later Byakuya could be seen emerging from the men's room, looking entirely pie free. His hair was damp where he had evidently been forced to wash off the remains of the pie, and been unable to dry it. He would never stoop so low as to crouch under the hand dryer to dry his head.

Smoothly avoiding the low tables and armchairs scattered around the room, he headed toward the door.

A tinkle of bells made Yuzu look up at the door, only to see the back of a tall figure heading off into the rain.

"Wait!" Yuzu called. She sighed, looking around in desperation. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something small and black wedged in the corner of the armchair Byakuya had been sitting in.

Grabbing it, she raced towards the door, hoping she could catch him.

"Wait!" She called again, running out the door into the rain. "Byakuya! Wait! You forgot your wallet!"

She frantically looked left and right. Catching a glimpse of someone who might have been Byakuya, she ran down the slippery road towards the rain-drenched figure.

"Wait!"

Running even faster, Yuzu felt her foot slip out from under her, sliding on the rain-slick paving stones.

Throwing out her hands to catch herself, she landed hard on the ground, feeling the stone scrape her palms. Her feet slid, her left shoe catching on something, and she felt a sharp pain in her ankle. The rain pelted down harder than ever. Yuzu let out a sob.

"Byakuya!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Bubbly.**

**Author's Note: Yay! I got out a longer chapter. I'm pretty happy. And thank you soooooo much to everyone who has reviewed so far. You are truly spectacular people.**

_You give me feelings that I adore…_

The stark white lights of the supermarket made a harsh glare on the tiles of the floor, stretching down the medicine aisle of the store.

_Now which one of these does Rukia want?_ Byakuya wondered, looking at the rows of neatly placed flu medicines. _I don't see one with that rabbit creature she likes so much._ Since his sister had come down with the flu two days ago, Byakuya had constantly been running around, taking care of much of her buisiness. The servants simply couldn't handle everything.

"You." Byakuya turned around, to find a tall, gangly kid with skin problems standing in front of him.

"I don't believe we have met." Despite the rudeness with which he had been addressed, Byakuya answered with the utmost politeness.

"You're that guy that Yuzu dropped pie on. You forgot your wallet in the cafe, and do you know what happened? She ran after you IN THE RAIN, just because you were stupid enough to forget your wallet! You know she fell and twisted her ankle running after you? It's your fault she's hurt now, moron! Don't you care about anyone?"

Byakuya raised his eyebrow slowly at the youth, who was too full of indignation to immediately realize his mistake.

Giving the boy a look that made him tremble in fear, Byakuya turned on his heel. He could easily have destroyed the boy with a few choice words, but Byakuya had more important things on his mind. Grabbing a bottle of medicine at random, he strode down the aisle towards the checkout.

Yuzu smiled at the next person behind the counter, glad this order wasn't as difficult as the last.

Slowly balancing on her crutches, she slipped the cash into the till, telling the customer that the other waitress would prepare their drink in a few seconds.

She looked up, realizing with a smile that there was no line behind the next customer. She could have a few minutes to breath.

"Hi, I'm Yuzu, how can I help you?"

"Japanese green tea, please."

Recongizing the voice, Yuzu looked at the face of the customer. Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Y-yes." She faltered. "Melissa will have your tea ready in a moment."

"I believe I may have left my wallet here on my last visit." Byakuya hinted.

"Oh, right. Right. It's ummm, right here."

Yuzu reached under the counter, pulling out the slim black leather wallet.

Byakuya took the wallet from her with a word of thanks.

Reaching into his coat, Byakuya pulled out a small rectangle of expensive-looking paper, and set it on the counter in front of Yuzu.

"My best wishes for a swift recovery." He said, glancing at her crutches before heading towards the door. With a tinkle of chimes, he disapeared into the cold sunlight of the afternoon.

There was a short pause. "What a weird guy." Said Melissa bluntly. "He didn't even take the tea."

Yuzu smiled. Picking up the rectangle of paper, she walked towards a comfy looking chair to take her break.

She sat down, finally taking a second to look at what she now realized was a card. The front was adorned with tasteful pressed flowers, giving the card a very sophisticated look.

On opening it, she saw a few words written in flowing, beautiful script.

My best wishes for your swift and full recovery.

Sincerely,

Byakuya

Beside the formal message was a small, neat drawing of a green, seaweedy-looking character, appearing to have been drawn by Byakuya himself. In the corner was a label, written in the same smooth handwriting.

The Seaweed Ambassador

A small smile slipped onto Yuzu's lips.

Byakuya looked out the large window at the city beyond.

"Sir." An uncomfortable looking man in a suit sat on the far side of Byakuya's desk, trying to draw his attention back to the matter at hand. Byakuya's mind was clearly far away.

"Yes, yes. I approve of the purchase. Is that all?"

The man nodded, and Byakuya dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

Reclining back into his black faux-leather office chair, Byakuya sighed. He could delay it no longer.

Reaching into his pocket, he removed his wallet. He had not wanted to check it in the coffee shop, indeed he hadn't really been suspicious of anyone in the café, but it was a matter of course to check for anything missing. It would have been simply foolish not to.

Finishing up, Byakuya concluded with satisfaction that nothing was missing. Folding up the wallet, he put it back into his pocket.

Glancing down, he noticed a scrap of paper sitting on the floor.

_Hmm._ He thought. _Must have fallen out of my wallet_.

Picking it up, he gave it a casual glance. He paused, noticing the unfamiliar writing covering the bit of paper.

Byakuya,

I am extreamly sorry about the pie incident, and for any inconvienience to you because of your wallet. I tried to return it, but I guess I wasn't fast enough. Anyway, the café would like to make it up to you. You're welcome to a free coffee or tea anytime. And as much pie as you want.

Yuzu

_You give me feelings that I adore…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Bubbly.**

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't written in a while! I tend to get side-tracked. I do have a vague plan for the next few chapters though. And thanks so much to the reviewers. You people help keep me on track with this story. **

_They start in my toes, make me crinkle my nose…_

The bright afternoon sun shone on the cobblestones of the narrow street, the rushing footsteps of passersby ringing in the air.

Strangers hurried their way past each other, but few turned their faces to the ground. Instead people smiled and looked up, glad to see the sun emerge from its cloudy prison. Winter in Victoria yielded a great deal of overcast days. The sun was a welcome visitor.

Striding along the street, barely sparing a glance for his fellow pedestrians, Byakuya Kuchiki drew his breath. He swallowed, for the most part unfamiliar with the strange, almost nervous feeling in his stomach.

He stopped before the glass door of a small building, a strange expression on his face. What he was about to do should not make him nervous! He berated himself yet again for his stupidity. Steeling himself for what was to come, he pushed open the door.

Hearing the happy tinkle of the door chime, Yuzu Kurosaki looked up, smiling. On a day like this, it felt as if everything and everyone should be happy.

"Hi, I'm Yuzu, how can I help you?" Yuzu chirped out her standard customer phrase before recognizing who it was. "Oh, hello Byakuya, how are you? Great day isn't it?"

"It is certainly bright out." Byakuya replied in a rather flat voice.

Yuzu wondered what was up. She didn't know the man well enough to judge all his emotions, but his voice betrayed just the faintest hint of something she couldn't quite identify. Anxiety, perhaps?

Yuzu looked at Byakuya. "Hey, are you all right? You look like you have something on your mind."

After asking the question, Yuzu blushed faintly, realizing her question may have been too personal for the formal man.

"No, no, I am quite alright. I merely have something I wish to inquire of you." Byakuya's face now began to betray more of the feeling his voice had hinted at. He almost looked like he would rather not be in the small shop at all.

"Sure, what is it?" Yuzu asked with a hint of worry. Was he feeling alright?

" Yes. Right. I was merely wondering if you would wish to accompany me to a restaurant and the symphony tomorrow evening."

Byakuya's words took a moment to reach Yuzu's brain, and she stared. Was he…could he be…asking her out?

"F-Friday? Right. Umm, sure that sounds like, like fun?" Yuzu's face betrayed her surprise, and she was still sort of waiting for the information to sink in.

"Wonderful. If I may have your address I will pick you up at six." The faintest hint of a smile seemed to tug at Byakuya's lips. At the very least, he thought, he wasn't rejected. Though of course, he wasn't really expecting that to happen.

Yuzu hastily pulled a scrap of paper from under the counter, grabbed a pen from her apron pocket, and started scribbling down her address. Faltering, she scribbled something out, rewrote it, and handed the slip of paper to Byakuya.

"Thank you. I will see you tomorrow at six." Without waiting for a response, Byakuya turned and strode out the door.

"Bye!" Yuzu called after him, hoping he heard as the door closed.

Sighing, Yuzu walked back to her next customer, emersing herself in the simple process of serving treats and making drinks. Taking a moment to absorb what had just happened, she looked out the window at the sunny sky.

Thinking about the encounter, a small smile slipped onto Yuzu's face. _Maybe, just maybe, _Yuzu thought, _he is a little more than just a regular customer_.

_They start in my toes, make me crinkle my nose…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been crazy busy and for some reason I just didn't feel inspired to write this story. But I got out a chapter! And thanks again to all my story alerters and reviewers, I love you all ( I love the reviewers a little bit more though). Anyway, please review!**

**Disclaimer: As I'm sure you've gathered, I don't own Bleach of Bubbly.**

_Wherever it goes, I always know…_

The chiming sound of the doorbell rang out, startling the two inhabitants of the small apartment. Six o'clock, sharp.

Yuzu Kurosaki cast one final glance at the long mirror, running her fingers through her short blond hair. Giving the hem of her light grey dress a final tug, she slipped out of the room.

"Alicia, I'm going out. I'll be back in a few hours, 'kay? Have fun at your party!" Yuzu called out to her roommate.

"Yeah, thanks. I dunno when I'll be back in though, so don't bother asking. Enjoy your date." The grumpy voice of Yuzu's roommate Alicia floated down the hall.

_Oh well,_ Yuzu thought. _She must just be tired. _

Reaching the door, Yuzu paused. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. She hadn't been on a date in ages. Guys would ask her out from time to time, but she always turned them down. _I'm too busy. I've got to focus on my job. You're really nice, but I'm sorry, I can't._ Different words, but all the same. They were nice, but she didn't feel the way they did, and didn't want to lead them on. She couldn't say exactly why she had said yes this time, but she was glad. Nervous, glad, and somewhere deep down, excited. Opening her eyes, she reached for the door.

Adjusting his long white scarf, Byakuya Kuchiki smiled faintly. The door in front of him opened, spilling cheerful light into the apartment building's hallway.

"H-hi Byakuya. Just a second, let me grab my purse and we can go." Yuzu's cheerful, vaguely nervous voice made Byakuya's smile grow slightly.

He waited for a few seconds as Yuzu grabbed something out of the apartment, then stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

They made their way down the stairs and out of the apartment building, stepping into the chilly night air in silence.

"The car is just over here." Byakuya's voice broke the quiet of the night as he gestured towards a small silver Toyota. "Yuzu?"

"Look." Yuzu's spoke softly, as if in a dream. She stretched out her hand, gazing at the tiny white flakes falling gently from the sky. "I've never seen snow before. I thought it didn't snow here."

Byakuya smiled at her. "It snows even here, when it's cold enough." Reaching out, he opened the car door for her.

The quiet purr of the car engine died as Byakuya and Yuzu pulled into a parking space.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Yuzu exclaimed, casting a glance at the amazing view of the beach. "How on earth did you find it?"

"It's just a little spot I thought you might like." Byakuya replied smoothly. "The sunsets here are rather nice."

"Wow." Yuzu repeated.

Byakuya pushed open the glass door to the restaurant lobby. _Hmm_, he thought. _There's a bit of a line._

Looking around, he guessed the wait wouldn't be more than ten minutes. _Odd, this place is usually not crowded. It's relatively obscure for such a nice restaurant._

He scanned the short line of people waiting to get in. Craning his neck to get a closer look, he frowned slightly. If he could only get a better look at that short man standing beside the black haired woman. He could have sworn he knew him…

" Do you see someone you know?" Yuzu's voice cut through Byakuya's train of thought, and he realized he was being rude.

"I apologize, but I thought I knew that man standing beside the dark-haired woman. I can't quite see him from here..." he trailed off.

"The dark haired woman, you said? Umm, let me see…" Yuzu moved slightly to the side, trying to get a better look. "Oh, I think I see him! Is he a friend of yours…" Yuzu's voice trailed off.

Byakuya looked at her questioningly, following her gaze. Yuzu was no longer looking at the man, but at the dark-haired woman beside him.

Yuzu opened her mouth.

"Karin?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I really am sorry I didn't update sooner. And thank you so much to the reviewers and story alerters. The reviews in particular remind me to keep writing this. And they make me happy :) Anyway, please review!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Bleach or Bubbly.**

_That you make me smile…_

"Karin?"

The dark haired woman turned around in surprise, scanning the line of people to see who had called her.

"What? Wait… Yuzu? What are you doing here?"

Yuzu rolled her eyes slightly. "I'm here for dinner, Karin. I expect that's why most of these people are here, in fact. " She paused slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I've been rude. Let me introduce you. Karin, this is Byakuya Kuchiki. Byakuya, this is my sister Karin."

Karin paused a moment, taking a long look at Byakuya. "Byakuya Kuchiki, huh? Didn't figure he was really your type, Yuzu."

Yuzu blushed slightly. She had forgotten that at times, her twin could be less than tactful.

Byakuya watched the exchange between Yuzu and Karin with interest. This woman was not what he'd have expected if someone had told him Yuzu had a sister. She was so… unreserved.

But the person who really interested him was the man standing beside Karin. Now that he was closer, Byakuya clearly recognized the silver hair and slightly irritated look of his business associate Toshiro Hitsugaya, but something seemed different about him. Had he matured somehow?

Byakuya looked at his colleague. _No, it couldn't be… but wait. Was… was Mr. Hitsugaya…wearing stilts?_

Byakuya shook his head slightly, but he couldn't stop the faintest hint of a smile from creeping onto his face. The notion was ridiculous of course, but he was happy to have figured out what had changed about Hitsugaya.

Although it had been near a year since he had last encountered him, Byakuya was surprised at how Hitsugaya had grown. He had hardly thought it possible for the little squirt to shoot up like that.

_How interesting to encounter him here._ He thought. _And with Yuzu's sister no less. But it looks like I'm the least surprised of everyone here._

He glanced at the slightly sheepish looks on the faces of the two sisters, who had clearly not mentioned Hitsugaya or Byakuya to each other.

_Well,_ he thought. _This should make for an interesting night_.

Yuzu and Byakuya waved as Karin and Hitsugaya strolled towards the parking lot.

After running into each other in the restaurant line, Yuzu had felt it would be polite to invite Karin and Hitsugaya to dine with them, and they had enjoyed dinner as a party of four.

Karin had apologized partway through supper, but told Yuzu and Byakuya that dinner would have to be rushed slightly, as she and Hitsugaya had plans for a movie.

Yuzu watched the car drive away, smiling slightly. She had seen just the faintest look of irritation cross the faces of Hitsugaya and Byakuya when she had suggested a joint dinner.

_Hmm_. Yuzu thought. _I wonder if I ruined some plans_.

"It seems a pity not to enjoy a view like this a little longer."

Byakuya's voice interrupted Yuzu's thoughts.

"Would you care to go for a walk along the beach?" Byakuya offered Yuzu his arm.

Yuzu smiled slightly at the gentlemanly gesture. "Of course."

A light dusting of snow covered the beach, glistening under the light of the moon. The waves crashed on the shore, eating up any of the silvery snow that fell within their reach.

A cold breeze blew off the ocean, and Yuzu shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" Byakuya's concern made Yuzu smile again. _Definitely the gentleman_.

"It's just the wind. Besides, the view is so beautiful. Let's stay just a little longer."

Yuzu turned to face the sea, and felt Byakuya's arms embrace her.

"I'm afraid I don't have a coat." She heard him say softly. "You looked chilly."

_He's good._ She thought. _I knew he was a gentleman, but …_ There was only one way to put it. _He's smooth_. Yuzu laughed to herself at the thought, relaxing in his arms.


End file.
